Conventionally, metaxylylenediamines are well-known as a polyamide material used for, for example, fiber and films. Metaxylylenediisocyanates derived from such metaxylylenediamines are useful for, a material of polyurethane used for, for example, paints, adhesives, and plastic lenses.
Patent Document 1 has proposed the following, for example, as a method for producing metaxylylenediamines: metaxylene is subjected to ammoxidation using a fluid catalyst composed of, for example, vanadium to produce isophtalonitrile, and the isophtalonitrile is hydrogenated in the presence of, for example, a nickel catalyst.